


Busy Holiday

by KiaAndrea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Ninja, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAndrea/pseuds/KiaAndrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seperti apa liburan di dunia ninja? apa yang para shinobi dan kunoichi lakukan di kala liburan?. GaaIno. NaruHina. SasuSaku. ShikaTema. AR. AT. Canon-setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san, udah lama saya nggak bikin fic GaaIno. Kali ini saya pengen nyoba bikin fic pendek dan kilat GaaIno dan sedikit cipratan multipair. Oh iya di cerita ini Sasuke ga jadi nukenin dan Naruto udah balik dari latihannya :D . Do not hesitate to review ya! 

  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, I do not have any commercial purposes in this FanFiction.  
Genre : General,Romance  
Pairing : Gaara-Ino,with some minor pairing SasuSaku, ShikaTema,etc  
Rated : T  
Setting : in the very beginning of Shippuden, right before Gaara crowned as Kazekage  
Warning : Canon-Setting, AR, AT, Typo, etc

 

**BUSY HOLIDAY**

  
Sore hari di Konohagakure pada musim panas memang menyenangkan, udara yang cenderung hangat serta semilir angin sejuk adalah kombinasi yang pas untuk bersantai sejenak melepas kepenatan. Terlebih di masa libur, banyak orang yang enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas berat saat ini. Termasuk dua orang _kunoichi_ cantik yang sedang menikmati suasana sore di rooftop gedung Hokage.  
“Ah nyaman sekali disini!” ujar Yamanaka Ino, seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang yang diikat di belakang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seolah hendak menggeliat.  
“Benar, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai di rumah sakit, latihan kita dengan Tsunade- _shishou_ juga sudah selesai, benar-benar masa libur yang sempurna ‘kan?” ucap Haruno Sakura, seorang kunochi berambut merah jambu pendek.  
“Ya, kau benar Sakura, Sasuke- _kun_ juga sudah kembali ke Konoha!”  
“Iya, akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari Orochimaru, Naruto juga sudah kembali bersama Jiraiya-sama!”  
“Ya, akhirnya kita semua berkumpul lengkap ya!”  
“Ino, kudengar akan ada _shinobi_ Suna yang datang ke Konoha!”  
“Oh ya? Untuk apa?”  
“Entahlah, sepertinya untuk memperat hubungan bilateral kedua desa,” ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

  
-0-

  
“Jadi, begitu tujuan Baki mengirim kalian berdua kemari?” tanya Tsunade sambil menutup kembali sebuah gulungan kertas yang baru saja ia baca, seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan bak gadis berumur 25 tahun, ia adalah Hokage Konoha.  
“Itu benar, Hokage- _sama_!” jawab Temari, sang lawan bicara, ia adalah seorang kunoichi berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.  
“Hm!” terlihat Tsunade nampak berpikir sejenak.  
“Tsunade- _sama_ , bukankah saat ini sedang memasuki masa libur ninja karena Pekan Konoha no Matsuri tinggal dua hari lagi?” Shizune, seorang kunoichi yang juga asisten Tsunade mengingatkan.  
“Benar juga, kalau begitu kal….” Kalimat Tsunade terinterupsi oleh datangnya seorang shinobi secara mendadak.  
“ _GODAIME-SAM_ A, INI GAWAT!” teriak Ebisu.  
“Ebisu, jaga sikapmu di depan Tsunade _-sama_!” ujar Shizune sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Ebisu.  
“Tidak apa Shizune, ada apa Ebisu?” tanya Tsunade.  
“Gawat, Tokuma malaporkan bahwa ia melihat ada lebih dari lima buah _kekkai_ yang kuat di _Shi no Mori_!” jelas Ebisu.  
“Shizune?” tanya Tsunade meminta pendapat orang kepercayaannya itu.  
“Benar Tsunade- _sama_ , persis seperti yang dilaporkan Anbu kemarin sore.”  
“Kau boleh pergi Ebisu, tapi tolong panggilkan Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata!” perintah Tsunade pada Ebisu.  
“Temari, Gaara, sampai mana kita tadi?” Tsunade mencoba melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat terinterupsi sebelumnya.  
Gaara dan Temari berpandangan sejenak.  
Shizune terlihat membisiki Tsunade sesuatu.  
“Ah benar juga, aku ada rencana bagus untuk misi kalian berdua selama disini.” Ujar Tsunade kegirangan  
“Apa itu?” tanya Gaara, shinobi Suna yang berambut merah sewarna darah, yang sejak tadi tidak membuka suara.  
“Akan kujelaskan nanti tatkala mereka yang kupanggil tiba!”

  
-0-

“Baiklah karena kalian semua telah berkumpul, akan kujelaskan misi tingkat A untuk kalian semua!” jelas Tsunade.  
“YEAH!” seru Naruto senang yang bertolak belakang dengan reaksi Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak antusias sama sekali.  
“Jaga sikapmu Naruto!” desis Sakura.  
“Lalu misi seperti apa yang harus kami jalani?” tanya Sasuke.  
“Kalian harus menjinakkan _kekkai_ yang tersebar di _Shi no Mori_ , kemungkinan itu adalah perangkap musuh untuk melemahkan desa kita!” jelas Tsunade.  
“Merepotkan.” Keluh Shikamaru sambil menghela napas panjang.  
“Ah itu mudah!” seru Naruto meremehkan.  
Kali ini Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.  
“Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Naruto!” komentar Ino.  
“Jangan ceroboh Naruto, _kekkai-kekkai_ itu berbahaya, itulah sebabnya aku menyebut ini misi tingkat A!” Tsunade memperingatkan.  
“Laporan Tokuma dan Anbu menyebutkan bahwa _kekkai-kekkai_ itu memiliki lima elemen _chakra_ dan beberapa diantaranya terhubung dengan _kuchiyose_!” Shizune menambahkan.  
“Benar-benar merepotkan!” lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengeluh.  
“Lalu untuk apa mereka kemari?” tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara dan Temari.  
“Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, mereka berdua akan ikut dengan misi kalian kali ini!” Tsunade memberitahu.  
“Tapi mereka tidak akan berkhianat seperti dulu bukan?” ujar Sasuke.  
Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Temari. Nampak aura ketidaksukaan diantara keduanya pada Sasuke.  
“Tentu tidak! Kami tidak akan _berkhianat_ pada sekutu, terutama jika hanya demi _keuntungan diri sendiri_!” ujar Gaara penuh penekanan dan bernada sindiran pada Sasuke yang menyebabkan kali ini Sasuke yang menatap tidak suka ke arah Gaara.  
“Baiklah, Shikamaru kau lah kapten dalam misi ini! Berhati-hatilah!” Tsunade mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.  
“Ino, Sakura, kalian tahu tugas kalian bukan? Terapkanlah ilmu yang sudah kuajarkan pada kalian!” pesan Tsunade.  
“Sasuke, Hinata, jadilah ‘mata’ bagi tim ini!” lanjutnya.  
“Naruto, Sasuke, ini adalah misi pertama kalian setelah kembali ke desa, buktikanlah kesetiannmu pada Konoha, Sasuke!” pesan terakhir Tsunade sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi.  
“ _Wakatta_!” timpal Sasuke singkat.

  
-0-

Di Gerbang Konoha

“Baiklah, sebagai kapten dalam misi kali ini aku meminta kerjasama kalian, kita akan bergerak dalam formasi dua orang namun tetap bersama, Naruto, Sasuke, kalian di depan, Sakura dan aku di barisan berikutnya, Gaara dan Temari di barisan ketiga, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata di barisan terakhir, mengerti?” jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.  
“ _Un_!” Ujar Hinata sambil mengangguk.  
“Shikamaru kenapa formasinya seperti itu?” tanya Naruto.  
“Sasuke kupasang di depan karena _Sharingan_ -nya sangat berguna untuk mengamati keadaan, Sakura di barisan kedua untuk memudahkan penanganan medik, Gaara dan Temari adalah petarung jarak jauh jadi posisinya ideal di barisan ketiga, selain itu _Byakkugan_ Hinata kita pasang di belakang untuk mengamati keadaan jarak jauh, dan Ino sewaktu-waktu dapat mem- _back up_ medik di belakang, mengerti?”  
“Oke, aku mengerti sekarang Shikamaru!” ujar Naruto.  
Mereka lantas segera pergi menuju lokasi misi.

  
-0-

“Wah, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, rasanya jadi ingin berkeliling!” kata Naruto.  
“Naruto, kita kesini untuk menuntaskan misi, bukan untuk berlibur!” sembur Sakura kesal.  
“Sakura- _chan_ , aku ‘kan cuma bercanda.”  
“Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda!” kali ini Ino ikut kesal.  
“Naruto- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau dengarkan apa kata Ino- _chan_ dan Sakura- _chan_!” Hinata mengingatkan Naruto dengan lembut.  
“Huwaa, terima kasih Hinata, kau baik sekali tidak seperti Ino dan Sakura yang sama menyeramkannya dengan Temari!” seloroh Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari InoSakuTema.  
Tak khayal, hal ini membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam.  
“Na-ru-to-kun~” ucap Hinata nyaris berbisik.  
“Cih, Naruto memang menyebalkan!” ujar Sakura kesal yang diamini Ino dan Temari.  
“Baiklah minna, ayo kita lanjutkan misi ini, Hinata gunakan _Byakkugan_!” Shikamaru memberi komando.  
Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan mengaktifkan Byakkugan-nya.  
“Shikamaru- _san_ , bagaimana bentuk _kekkai_ yang dimaksud?” tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke segala arah.  
“Kertas persegi panjang berwarna merah dan bertuliskan _FUU_ ”  
“Dapat! Shikamaru satu segel terpasang di batu besar arah jam 2!” Hinata memberitahu.  
“Temukan lagi, Hinata!”  
Hinata mengangguk dan melanjutkan pencariannya.  
“Satu tertempel di dinding tanah arah jam 12, satu tertempel di pohon arah jam 1 dan 1 tertempel di tanah dekat semak belukar arah jam 11!”  
“Sasuke dan Sakura kalian ke arah jam 11! Ino dan Gaara ke arah jam 12, Hinata dan Naruto ke arah jam 1, sedangkan aku dan Temari akan menuju arah jam 2, kita berpencar sekarang segera kembali berkumpul disini, mengerti?” jelas Shikamaru dan mereka segera berpencar.

-0-

  
 **SasuSaku**  
Sambil lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Sasuke.  
“Apa ada yang aneh dengan punggungku, Sakura?” tanya Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sakura daritadi terus menatapnya.  
“Eh, ti-tidak, hanya saja...”  
“Apa?”  
“ _Ano_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , aku benar-benar merasa gagal.”  
“Gagal?”  
‘Ya, waktu itu aku gagal mencegahmu agar tidak pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.”  
“Sudah, lupakan saja hal itu, kita fokus saja pada misi ini.” Ucap Sasuke.  
‘Sasuke- _kun_ , aku benar-benar mencintaimu….” Ujar Sakura lirih.  
Rupanya hal itu terdengar oleh Sasuke.  
‘ _Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas cintamu_.’ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti di satu titik di atas tanah. _Sharingan_ -nya bergerak mencari titik yang dimaksud Hinata.  
“Bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_ , kau menemukannya?” tanya Sakura.  
Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kertas yang terlihat seperti digeletakkan begitu saja di atas tanah. Kekkai itu hanya berjarak sekian jengkal saja dari mereka.  
“ _Chakra_ air!” Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura.  
“Baiklah, lalu bagaimana cara kita melepaskan _kekkai_ itu?”  
“Aku akan melepaskan _kekkai_ itu, kemungkinan aku akan terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ , kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?” usul Sasuke.  
“Baiklah, tapi apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?” Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.  
“Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Sakura!”  
Sakura akhirnya mengangguk walaupun dirinya masih sangat khawatir.  
Ketika Sasuke melepaskan kertas segel itu, tiba-tiba entah darimana muncul air berbentuk naga yang mencoba menghantam mereka berdua. Secepat kilat mereka melompat untuk menghindar.  
‘Darimana muncul _jutsu_ itu?” tanya Sakura panik.  
“Entahlah, kemungkinan ini perangkap yang dimaksud Hokage.” Jelas Sasuke menganalisis.  
Bersamaan dengan hilangnya _jutsu_ naga air tadi, perlahan-lahan muncul sesosok _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang tidak memiliki bola mata dan tubuhnya lebih menyerupai arwah.  
“I-itu, ti-tidak mungkin…” ucap Sakura syok.  
“Benar, ini pasti bagian dari _jutsu_ pelindung _kekkai_ tadi, Zabuza seharusnya sudah tewas di tangan Kakashi, kita menyaksikannya sendiri Sakura.”  
“Kau benar Sasuke, kalau begitu ayo kita akhiri ini semua!” ujar Sakura bersemangat sambil melahap satu pil hyorogan.  
‘ _Kali ini aku akan membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa aku bukanlah gadis lemah dan cengeng seperti dulu_!’ batin Sakura.  
Sakura lalu berlari sambil bersiap menghantam Zabuza dengan pukulannya.  
“Sakura, tunggu!” panggil Sasuke.  
Terlihat Zabuza sedang mencoba merapal segel tangan dan Sakura segera meninju tanah hingga hancur dan segera Zabuza melompat ke udara sambil terus merapal segel tangan.  
“Sasuke, sekarang!’  
“Hehehe, tidak semudah itu gadis kecil, _Kirigakure no jutsu_!” ujar Zabuza sambil tertawa meledek dan seketika kabut menyelimuti area tersebut.

‘ _Gawat_!’ pikir Sakura.

-0-

  
Sementara itu,  
 **NaruHina**

  
Setibanya di lokasi yang dituju, Hinata memberitahu Naruto titik dimana _kekkai_ yang dimaksud dipasang sekaligus memperingatkan Naruto untuk berhati-hati.  
“ _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!” seru Naruto bermaksud untuk membuat _bunshin._  
 _Bunshin_ naruto lalu mencoba mencabut kertas segel yang terpasang pada salah satu dahan pohon, namun _bunshin_ Naruto malah lenyap karena _kekkai_ tersebut menolaknya.  
“Naruto- _kun_ , sepertinya kita harus mencabut kertas segel tersebut sendiri tanpa _bunshin_.” Hinata memberi saran.  
Naruto lalu tanpa berpikir panjang segera melompat tepat ke depan kertas segel tersebut ditempelkan.  
“Naruto- _kun_ tunggu jang...” Hinata mencoba memperingatkan Naruto namun terlambat karena Naruto sudah mencabut kertas segel tersebut.  
Namun tiba-tiba,  
“ _Raiton : Ikazuchi no utage_!” terdengar seseorang dengan lantang merapal _jutsu_ dan seketika seberkas petir menyambar ke tanah dan membelah tanah hingga mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, beruntung mereka dapat menghindar tepat pada waktunya.  
“Kita berjumpa lagi bocah!” sindir sosok yang merapal jutsu tadi pada Naruto.  
“Kau? Tidak mungkin!” reaksi Naruto kaget.  
“Kau mengenalnya, Naruto- _kun_?” tanya Hinata.  
“Ya, ia adalah Raiga Kurosuki, bekas anggota _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu_ , tapi seharusnya ia sudah lama mati.” Jelas Naruto.  
“Kalau begitu, berarti ia adalah semacam arwahnya, kita harus menyegelnya kembali Naruto- _kun_.”  
“Ya, tapi bagaimana caranya?” tanya Naruto.  
“Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari titik lemahnya dan melumpuhkannya terlebih dahulu, _BYAKKUGAN_!”  
“I-ini, mustahil….” Lirih Hinata.  
“Ada apa Hinata?” tanya Naruto keheranan.  
“ _Chakra_ -nya mendekati tak terbatas dan nyaris tak ada titik lemah!”  
“Baiklah, _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!” seru Naruto membuat beberapa bayangan dan lantas lari menerjang ke arah Raiga.  
“ _Chotto matte kudasai_ , Naruto- _kun_!” Hinata mencoba mencegah Naruto namun terlambat.  
“ _Kirigakure no jutsu_!” Raiga merapal _jutsu_ khas desanya dan seketika kabut menyelimuti area tersebut.  
' _Ini gawat, byakkugan-ku sulit menembus kabut ini, bagaimana ini_?’ gumam Hinata.

  
-0-

 **ShikaTema**  
“Jadi, ini segel yang kau maksud Nara?” tanya Temari sesaat setelah mereka mendarat tepat di hadapan batu besar tempat _kekkai_ yang dimaksud tertempel.  
“Ya!” jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil mengangguk.  
“Kelihatan tidak berbahaya sama sekali.” Komentar Temari seolah meremehkan.  
“Jangan menilai sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya, kau tahu ini jebakan.”  
“Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?” tanya Temari.  
“Aku belum menemukan solusi.” Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahu.  
“Tapi, apa kau bisa menghancurkan segel ini dengan jurusmu?” tanya Shikamaru.  
“Akan kucoba, level satu sepertinya cukup!” jawab Temari sambil menyeringai.  
“ _Kamaitachi no jutsu_!” seru Temari dengan mengibaskan kipasnya yang masih terbuka satu tanda lingkarannya.  
Namun _jutsu_ -nya ternyata tidak mempan sama sekali karena kertas segel itu masih tertempel dengan rapi di tempatnya semula.  
“Apa _jutsu_ -ku kurang kuat?” tanya Temari pada Shikamaru dengan sedikit nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.  
“Kukira _jutsu_ sama sekali tidak mempan, kita harus melepasnya dengan tangan kita sendiri,” ujar Shikamaru  
“Jadi, siapa yang akan melakukannya?” tanya Temari.  
Shikamaru hanya melirik ke arah Temari tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Namun Temari membalasnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan berarti Kau-Laki-Laki-Dan-Sudah-Jelas-Bahwa-Kau-Yang-Harus-Melakukannya.  
“Baiklah, aku mengerti, _mendokusai_!” keluhnya sambil berjalan dan mencabut kertas segel itu.  
Namun tidak ada yang terjadi sampai...  
Tiba-tiba bola api menghantam mereka namun beruntung mereka sempat menghindar.  
“Tsk, darimana datangnya _jutsu_ api tadi?” tanya Temari.  
“Lihat!” ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah atas.  
“ _Kunoichi_ dengan sayap kupu-kupu? Kukira hanya klan Akimichi yang dapat melakukannya.”  
“Seharusnya begitu.” Kata Shikamaru.  
“Shika, lihat tanda di pelindung itu, bukankah itu tanda Otogakure?” ujar Temari sambil menunjuk ke arah pelindung yang dipakai _kunoichi_ bersayap kupu-kupu yang saat ini sedang mengawasi mereka.  
“Kupu-kupu? Otogakure?, tidak salah lagi!” ujar Shikamaru dengan pandangan mata menajam ke arah lawannya.  
“Kau tahu sesuatu?” tanya Temari penasaran.  
“Kau! Kau Kagerou ‘kan? _Jounin_ dari Otogakure?” Shikamaru bermaksud bertanya pada lawannya.  
“Dia _jounin_? Kukira hanya seorang anak kecil!” ucap Temari tak percaya.  
“Jangan meremehkan penampilanku _kunoichi_ Suna! Tak kusangka akan ada orang lain yang mengetahuiku selain Orochimaru- _sama_ dan Kabuto- _sama_!” ujar Kagerou.  
“Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain mengalahkannya ‘kan?” ujar Temari tanpa bermaksud bertanya.  
“Sepertinya hal ini akan merepotkan.”  
 _“Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu_!” seru Kagerou.  
“Shika, bukankah itu _jutsu_ milik Uchiha? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menguasainya?” tanya Temari sambil menghindar.  
Shikamaru hanya menggeleng.  
“Kalian pikir Orochimaru- _sama_ tidak mengajariku apapun?” ucap Kagerou sambil tersenyum mengejek.  
“Kau, jangan berpikir akan menang dariku! _Fujasin no jutsu_!” seru Temari dan seketika angin berpasir menerjang Kagerou.  
Namun ternyata Kagerou dapat menghindar tepat pada waktunya dan langsung menembakan lagi bola api ke arah Temari yang terkaget-kaget karena _jutsu_ -nya dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Beruntung Shikamaru dapat membuat Temari menghindar dengan jurus bayangannya.  
“ _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!” seru Temari dengan kipasnya yang terbuka sampai level ketiga.  
Namun _jutsu_ -nya itu justru membuat api semakin berkobar dan kini mengarah ke mereka.  
 _‘Ini gawat!’_ batin Temari dengan tampang cemas.  
‘ _Mendokusai!_ ’ batin Shikamaru sama cemasnya dengan Temari.

  
-0-

  
 **GaaIno**  
“Jadi, inikah tugas kita?” tanya Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya bermaksud melihat kertas segel itu lebih dekat.  
“Tidak terlihat berbahaya sama sekali!” tambahnya.  
“Jadi, Gaara- _kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara.  
Ini pertama kalinya bagi Gaara ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan akhiran – _kun_ , ia pikir tidak terlalu buruk, terlebih yang memanggilnya demikian adalah Ino. Biasanya ia tidak menyukai orang yang cerewet, tetapi entahlah, kali ini ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman, terlebih lagi sepanjang perjalanan kemari Ino tidak henti-hentinya bercerita meskipun ia hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepala ataupun berkata ‘ _Un_ ’ atau ‘ _Hn_ ’ tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu cara merespon yang baik dan benar.  
“Biar aku yang melakukannya,” jawab Gaara.  
“Melakukan apa?” tanya Ino heran.  
“Mencabut kertas ini,” jawab Gaara sambil mencabut kertas itu dengan pasirnya.  
Seketika itu juga sebuah bongkahan tanah besar mengarah ke mereka. Beruntung pasir Gaara secara refleks melindungi mereka berdua.  
‘ _Gaara no zettai bogyo_.’ Batin Ino sambil menatap wajah Gaara lekat-lekat.  
“Gaara- _kun_ , apa itu tadi?” tanya Ino.  
“Musuh!” jawabnya singkat dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk ke arah lawan seiring kembalinya pasir Gaara ke dalam tembikar.  
“ _Shi-shinobi_ Otogakure?” ucap Ino terbata.  
“Kau mengenalnya?” tanya Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino.  
Ino mengangguk, “Ada dalam daftar nama _shinobi_ Otogakure yang menyerang Konoha, Jiroubou, tapi seharusnya ia sudah lama mati!”  
“Ah, suatu kehormatan untuk bisa menjadi terkenal!” ujar Jiroubou bermaksud menyindir.  
“Hey, itu bukan pujian tahu!” Seru Ino dengan wajah marah dan mata melotot berwarna putih.  
“ _Douton : Doroku Gaeshi_!” seru Jiroubou sambil menapakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan seketika sebuah dinding tanah yang besar dan kokoh bergerak menghantam Ino dan Gaara namun Ino segera memukul dinding itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan _chakra_ penuh.  
“Kalian terperangkap! Rasakan ini, _Douton kekkai : Dorou doumu_!” seru Jiroubou sambil tertawa senang.  
Kini mereka berdua terperangkap dalam sebuah ruang tanah yang besar dan kokoh, hampir tidak dapat ditembus.  
“I-ini tidak mungkin...” lirih Ino setelah mencoba menghancurkan dinding tanah itu dengan pukulannya.  
Gaara pun sudah mencoba dengan kekuatan pasirnya namun gagal.  
Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan sesuatu.  
“Gaara- _kun_ , _chakra_ kita diserap olehnya….” Lirih Ino lemas.  
“Kita harus keluar dari sini.” Hanya itu yang bisa Gaara katakan.  
‘ _Ini gawat_!’ batin Ino cemas.

 

TBC

Minna-san, sampai sini dulu ya, lanjuttannya chapter depan.  don’t forget to review ya  lemme know what you think about this fic 


	2. Chapter Two

Yosh, kali ini aku kembali dengan chapter kedua Busy Holiday. Udah agak lama ya aku abandoned fic ini huhu. Maafkan.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersial dalam bentuk apapun dengan fic ini.

Genre : General Romance/ Action

Rated : T Setting : In the very beginning of Shippuden, right before Gaara is crowned as Kazekage.

Warning : AT, OOC, Typo, AR, Canon-setting.

* * *

 

**BUSY HOLIDAY**

Mereka nampak bertarung dengan lawan masing-masing. Mampukah mereka mengalahkan jutsu yang melindungi kekkai-kekkai itu?.

-0-

**SasuSaku**

‘ _Ini gawat, keadaan sama sekali tidak menguntungkan kami, apa yang harus kami lakukan?!_ ’ batin Sakura panik.

“Tenanglah Sakura, kita selesaikan misi ini bersama,” bisik Sasuke pelan seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

“Sa-sasuke?” bisik Sakura setengah kaget.

“Musuh dikenal dengan kemampuan _sairento kiringgu_ -nya, kita harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai kau lengah.” Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berdiri saling membelakangi. Sasuke terus melihat-lihat keadaan dengan _sharingan_ -nya sedangkan Sakura sudah siap dengan pukulan chakra-nya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kehadiran musuh di sebelah kiri Sakura dan secepat kilat ia segera bersiap menghantam musuh dengan _jutsu_ -nya.

“ _Owarida_ ,” ucapnya sambil menghantam musuh dengan _chidori_. Namun ternyata, _‘Bunshin_?’ pikirnya kaget.

Segera Sasuke mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan _sharingan_ -nya.

“Sakura, di belakangmu!” seru Sasuke.

“ _Wakatteru, Shannaro_!” seru Sakura sambil menghantam musuh dengan pukulan kerasnya.

‘ _Lagi-lagi bunshin_?!’ pikir Sasuke. ‘ _Ini berarti musuh tidak berada di dekat kita_!’ pikirnya lagi.

“Sakura!” seru Sasuke menemukan sebuah ide.

“ _Wakatta_!” seru Sakura yang lalu melompat setinggi mungkin dan “ _SHANNAROO!_ ” dengan keras ia menendang tanah dengan kekuatan penuh hingga hancur dan menimbulkan kegaduhan dan angin yang berhasil meniup kabut tersebut dan berhasil memnbuat mereka sedikit terbebas dari kabut itu.

“ _Mitsuketa_!” ucap Sasuke pelan dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Zabuza yang berada di atas dahan pohon dekat mereka kini segera melompat ke bawah. “ _Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu_!” seru Zabuza.

“ _CHIDORI_!” seru Sasuke sambil menghantamkan chidori-nya ke jutsu naga air Zabuza dan menyebabkan Zabuza tersengat dan terjatuh ke tanah.

“ _SHANNARO!_ ” seru Sakura sambil menghantam Zabuza dengan pukulan mematikannya.

Kabut yang semula menyelimuti mereka kini benar-benar lenyap seiring dengan lenyapnya arwah Zabuza dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas.

“Sasuke, ayo kita segera kembali ke titik semula!” ajak Sakura sambil meraih kertas itu dan lantas pergi.

-0-

**NaruHina**

‘ _Bagaimana ini? Byakkugan-ku tidak bisa melihat 360°, pandanganku jadi terbatas,_ ’ batin Hinata.

‘Terlebih lagi, Naruto- _kun_ ….’

“ _Raiton : Raikyuu_!” seru Raiga melempar puluhan bola petir ke arah bunshin-bunshin Naruto dan Naruto sendiri. Serangan itu berhasil memukul mundur Naruto.

“Naruto- _kun, daijobu ka_?” Tanya Hinata khawatir.

“Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir, Hinata!” jawab Naruto.

“Aku akan melawannya Naruto- _kun_ , aku bisa melihat titik pusat chakra-nya.”

“ _De-demo_ , Hinata!”

“ _Raiton : Rairyuu no Tatsumaki_!” seru Raiga sambil mengangkat kedua pedangnya ke udara dan seketika muncul tornado petir berbentuk naga dan langsung segera menyerang Hinata.

“ _Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou_!” seru Hinata memasang kuda-kuda dan melancarkan jurus khas klan-nya dan berhasil menahan serangan Raiga. Namun, Hinata tidak mampu menahannya terlalu lama.

“Kyaaa!” teriak Hinata menahan sakit sambil terhempas ke belakang.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata. “Hinata, _daijoubu ka_?”. Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

“ _Kirigakure no jutsu_!” Raiga lagi-lagi merapal jutsu khas desanya untuk menekan kemampuan _Byakkugan_.

‘ _Aku harus mengalirkan chakra lebih banyak lagi ke mataku._ ’ Pikir Hinata.

“ _Byakkugan_!”. Rapal Hinata. ‘ _A-aku bisa melihat posisi lawan, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya dan melindungi Naruto-kun!_ ’ Hinata menyemangati dirinya.

“Hinata, apa yang harus kita lakukan?” Tanya Naruto sambil mengira-ngira dimana posisi Hinata.

“Naruto- _kun_ , pertajam pendengaranmu!” Hinata memperingatkan Naruto.

“ _Raiton : Raikyuu_!” Raiga melancarkan serangan bola petirnya ke arah Naruto.

“ _Hakke Kushou_!” Hinata berhasil mencegahnya dengan menghempaskan bola petir tadi ke arah lain.

‘ _Ini kesempatanku_!’ batin Hinata sambil segera berlari ke arah Raiga.

“ _Shoutei_!” serangan Hinata berhasil mengenai titik chakra vital milik Raiga dan membuat kabut perlahan menghilang.

‘ _Masih belum_!’ pikir Hinata lagi.

“ _Hakke Sanjuuni Shou_!” Hinata menyerang 64 titik chakra vital Raiga dan membuat Raiga terpelanting ke belakang.

“Kabutnya menghilang!” ujar Naruto.

“ _OMAE_ , DASAR BOCAH SIALAN, rasakan ini _Raishou : Izakuchi no Utage_!” Raiga menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hinata yang kelelahan sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Naruto segera berlari untuk membawa Hinata menghindari serangan Raiga.

“ _Daijoubu ka_ Hinata?” Tanya Naruto.

“ _A-arigatou_ Naruto- _kun_.” Ucap Hinata lemah.

“Kau hebat Hinata, kau berhasil membuatnya lemah, sekarang giliranku!”

“ _Ganbare yo_ , Naruto- _kun_!”

Naruto segera berlari ke arah Raiga sambil bersiap merapal jutsu. “ _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!”.

“Percuma saja, _Raiton : Raikyuu_!” Raiga yang merasa di atas angin melancarkan serangan bola petir ke arah _bunshin-bunshin_ Naruto yang mendekat.

“Aku akan menang, _ttebayo_! Rasakan ini _Rasengan Barrage_!” Naruto berhasil mengepung Raiga dengan serangan puluhan _rasengan_ yang siap dihantamkan.

“ _Kore wa, massaka, IIIEEE_!” teriak Raiga kesakitan dan menghilang.

“Aku berhasil _ttebayo_ , _YATTAA_!” Naruto yang kegirangan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

“Naruto- _kun, omedetto_ , ayo kita segera kembali ke tempat semula!” ujar Hinata sambil berlari kecil ke arah Naruto.

-0-

**ShikaTema**

Mereka segera melompat ke arah pohon terdekat bermaksud menghindar dari serangan api itu. Namun, “ _Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu_!” lagi-lagi Kagerou menyerang mereka yang masih terus menghindar.

“Hahaha, sampai kapan kalian akan terus menghindar? Terima saja takdir kalian yang akan membusuk disini bersamaku!”.

“Tsk, kurang ajar, Shikamaru apa yang harus kita lakukan?” Tanya Temari sambil terus melompati dahan pohon.

“Aku sedang berpikir!” ujar Shikamaru mulai panik.

‘ _Tsk, merepotkan sekali aku harus memikirkan strategi yang tepat dan beberapa langkah ke depan, ayo berpikirlah Shikamaru!’_ batin Shikamaru.

“Tak kusangka ninja Suna dan Konoha begitu lemah sampai lari terbirit-birit menghindari jutsu-ku, Hahaha!” Kagerou terus mencemooh mereka berdua.

“Sial, dia membuatku emosi, Shikamaru aku akan melawannya!” Temari kesal.

“ _Matte_ , Temari!” Shikamaru berusaha mencegahnya namun gagal.

“ _Fuuton : Tatsu no Oshigoto_!” seru Temari.

“ _Nanisore_? _Jutsu_ -mu hanya omong kosong belaka, hahahaha.” Cemooh Kagerou.

Namun tiba-tiba dari langit muncul tornado yang lantas menghantam Kagerou dan menelannya.

“Heh, jangan pernah meremehkan _kunoichi_ Suna!” ujar Temari.

Kagerou yang jatuh terjerembab ke tanah langsung menatap marah ke arah Temari.

“ _OMAE_!, rasakan i~….”

“ _Kagemane no jutsu, seikou_!” ujar Shikamaru penuh kemenangan.

“Yosh, bagus Shikamaru!” Temari memuji.

“Kalian telah meremehkanku!” bentak Kagerou sambil berusaha lepas dari _jutsu_ Shikamaru.

“O-orang ini, kekuatannya benar-benar lain!” gumam Shikamaru.

“Shikamaru bertahanlah, aku akan membantumu, _Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!”

Temari mencoba membuat Kagerou tak melawan dengan _jutsu_ -nya.

“Percuma saja, hahahaha!” cemooh Kagerou.

‘ _Dia berhasil lepas dari jutsu-ku, mustahil_!’ batin Shikamaru.

“ _KAGEROU NINPOU_!” seru Kagerou dan segera dua sayapnya berubah menjadi serangan mematikan dan mengarah pada Shikamaru dan Temari.

“ _Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu_!” seru Temari dan seketika muncul angin disertai pasir dan mengganggu pandangan lawan.

“Cih, cerdik juga _kunoichi_ Suna itu.” Cibir Kagerou.

‘Aku harus mengakhirinya!’ pikir Temari.

“ _Kuchiyose : Kirikiri Mai_!” Seru Temari menggunakan jutsu andalan terkuatnya dan membuat _Shi No Mori_ kini menjadi hutan dengan ratusan pohon yang tumbang. “KYAAAAAA!” teriak Kagerou yang semakin menghilang dan pudar.

“Shikamaru, ayo kita kembali ke titik awal!” ajak Temari.

‘ _Wanita ini memang menyeramkan!_ ’

-0-

**GaaIno**

“ _De-demo_ bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari jutsu menyebalkan ini?” Tanya Ino.

“Pasti ada jalan keluar, setiap _jutsu_ pasti memiliki kelemahan!” jawab Gaara tenang.

“Iya, tapi apa kelemahan _jutsu_ ini?” Ino mulai tak sabar.

“Ino, tenanglah! Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu!” ujar Gaara mencoba menenangkan Ino.

“ _A-arigatou, gomenasai_ Gaara- _kun_!” ucap Ino lemah.

“Ino, tolong deteksi dimana posisi musuh!”

“Serahkan padaku!” ucap Ino sambil membuka segel tangan dan memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

“Bagaimana?” Tanya Gaara tenang beberapa saat kemudian.

“Sebelah sana!” Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk ke suatu titik.

“Baiklah, jadi titik terjauh pasti adalah titik terlemahnya, tolong tandai titik itu Ino!”

“Oke!” seru Ino sambil melemparkan ke sebilah kunai ke arah titik terlemah dari jutsu itu.

“Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?” Tanya Ino kemudian.

“Kita harus menyerang titik itu dengan serangan absolut.” Jelas Gaara sambil mengumpulkan chakra.

“ _De-demo_ , aku tidak punya _jutsu_ sekuat itu, bagaimana ini?” Ino mulai kembali panik.

“Tapi aku punya, jadi tenanglah!” timpal Gaara.

“ _Hontou ni? Yokatta, anata wa watashi no hiirouda ne_ Gaara- _kun_!” ujar Ino kegirangan dengan nada centil sambil tak sadar memeluk lengan kanan Gaara dengan erat.

“ _Ano, sumimasen_ , aku akan menyerang sekarang.” Ucap Gaara sedikit gugup.

“Eh, _go-gomenasai_ Gaara- _kun_!” seru Ino malu sambil buru-buru melepaskan tangan Gaara.

‘ _Baka! Kenapa kau malah bertingkah bodoh Ino?_ ’ seru _Uchi Naru Ino_.

“ _Saikou Zettai Hougeki : Shukaku no Houkou_!” seru Gaara sambil melemparkan tombak pasirnya tepat ke titik yang telah Ino tandai.

“ _Ko-kore wa, massaka_?!” gumam Jiroubou ketika menyadari _jutsu_ -nya berhasil dipatahkan.

“ _Nande_? Kecewa _ne_?” goda Ino bermaksud membuat Jiroubou marah.

“ _Douton : Douryu Dango_!” Jiroubou menyerang mereka menggunakan bongkahan batu yang amat besar. Ino dan Gaara segera menghindar.

“ _Suna Shigure_!” gumam Gaara mengeluarkan hujan pasir sesaat di atas kepala Jiroubou.

“Heh, hanya ini saja kemampuanmu _Sabaku no_ Gaara?” cibir Jiroubou.

“Hahahaha, lihat kakimu! Dasar gendut!” kali ini Ino yang menyindir Jiroubou.

‘ _I-ini, rupanya bocah Suna itu menggunakan hujan pasir ini untuk mengalihkan perhatianku._ ’ Pikir Jiroubou.

Kaki Jiroubou terperangkap dalam pasir Gaara dan membuat Jiroubou tak bisa bergerak.

“Yosh, sekarang giliranku _Ninpou : Shinranshin no Jutsu_!” Ino kini melancarkan jutsunya.

“Gaara- _kun_ , kau bisa gunakan _jutsu_ andalanmu, aku berhasil membuatnya tak bisa memberontak!” jelas Ino.

“ _Arigatou_!” jawab Gaara datar.

‘ _Sial, bocah Yamanaka ini membuatku tak bisa merapal jutsu lagi, mereka berdua tipe petarung jarak menengah dan jarak jauh, aku harus membuatnya menjadi pertarungan jarak dekat._ ’ Pikir Jiroubou.

“ _Sabaku Kyuu_!” Gaara kini berhasil menyelimuti Jiroubou dengan pasirnya.

“ _Sabaku Sousou_!” Gaara berhasil meremas tubuh Jiroubou dengan pasirnya.

“ _Yatta_!” seru Ino girang.

“Masih belum!” ujar Gaara tenang namun dengan sorot mata yang mematikan ke arah _Sabaku Sousou_ -nya.

Perlahan gumpalan pasir tadi mulai luntur dan memperlihatkan sosok Jiroubou yang lain. “Wah wah, tak kusangka kalian bisa memaksaku untuk menggunakan _joutai_ dua!” ujar Jiroubou penuh penekanan.

“Gaara- _kun, ano hito wa bakemon desu ka_?” ucap Ino tak bermaksud bertanya.

“Ino, sekarang!” seru Gaara.

“ _Wakatteru yo, Ninpou : Shintenshin no Jutsu_!” Ino kini berhasil masuk ke dalam pikiran Jiroubou sedangkan tubuhnya dibaringkan di pasir Gaara.

“ _Ryusa Bakuryuu_!” seru Gaara sambil terus merapal segel _jutsu_ dan menahan tubuh Ino.

“ _Anata wa sugoi desu ne_ , Gaara- _kun_!” puji Ino yang telah berhasil kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

“Masih belum, _Sabaku Taisou_!” seru Gaara sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pasir.

‘ _Chakra yang luar biasa_!’ pikir Ino.

Ino yang melihat Gaara terengah-engah segera memberi pertolongan pertama.

‘ _Kau kehabisan chakra Gaara, kita beristirahat sejenak lalu kita kembali ke titik semula!_ ”

“ _Shinpaishinaide! Daijoubu_!” Gaara meyakinkan Ino.

“Sudahlah, tak usah membantah perkataanku!” sergah Ino sambil melakukan iryo ninjutsu pada Gaara.

-0-

“Shikamaru, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya _ttebayo_?” Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

“Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul disini, kita segera singkirkan dua _kekkai_ yang tersisa, Hinata!” jawab Shikamaru.

“ _Wakatteru, Byakkugan_!” timpal Hinata.

“Bagaimana, Hinata?” Tanya Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

“Dapat, keduanya ada di lokasi yang sama, arah pukul 1!” jelas Hinata.

“Yosh, ayo pergi _ttebayo_!” seru Naruto bersemangat.

“ _Matte_ Naruto, kita harus menyusun strategi terlebih dahulu!” cegah Shikamaru.

“Seperti biasa, kau berpikiran pendek, _Dobe_!” sindir Sasuke.

“Tak usah menceramahiku, _Teme_!” balas Naruto tak mau kalah dan dihadiahi pandangan tajam nan mematikan Sasuke.

“Sudahlah kalian berdua, ayo kita bantu Shikamaru menyusun rencana!” ujar Sakura menengahi.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian.

 

 

“Kalian sudah paham rencananya?” Tanya Shikamaru pada semuanya.

“ _Un, Ikimashou minna_!” seru Naruto amat bersemangat.

“Naruto, Shikamaru kaptennya, bukan kau!” ujar Ino sambil mendelik tajam.

* * *

 

 

TBC Lanjut di chapter terakhir nanti ya Minna-san , jangan lupa review!


End file.
